warriors_next_generation_warrior_cat_oc_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadership Ceremony
A leadership ceremony takes place when a deputy receives their nine lives and their leader name with the suffix -star. Origins of the Ceremony In the Arise ''arc, cats from StarClan, those who've passed on, communicated with Sharpstar, Foxstar, Treestar, and Mothstar through their dreams after they had found a group of cats for each of their camps as well as finding each of their territories to meet where the Moonpool was, where they would get their extra eight lives to lead their clans for moons to come, as well as recieve their new names. The reason why StarClan managed to communicate with the four clans was due to the fact that Mothstar and Storm were formally from the original clans, meaning that they were still connected with their ancestors. Process The new leader goes to the Moonstone(or Moonpool) with the Clan's medicine cat. After touching the stone(or drinking from the pool), the new leader cannot move for a short period of time, because their old life is being ripped away so they can receive nine new ones. Upon awakening, cats of StarClan come down from Silverpelt. Nine cats, normally ones who were significant during the new leader's life, although this is not always the case, give them their nine lives with these words: : Life giver: ''(Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life, I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift). When all of the lives have been given, normally the previous leader says these words: : Previous leader: I hail you by your new name, prefixstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Clan they lead. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Often, after all the lives are given, the previous leader usually conducts the coronation for the new leader. However, sometimes the previous leader does not speak at the ceremony, or it is unknown if they are actually present, and another cat will conduct the coronation for the new leader - often the last cat to give them a life, but it also can be performed by the entirety of the amount of StarClan cats known to be present in the ceremony. Just as the forest-cats would call a warrior by their new name, the StarClan cats acclaim the new leader. After the ceremony, the new leader is not allowed to tell any cat what happened during the ceremony. Each of the lives normally give the new leader a great deal of pain as a sign to ready them for the hard work it normally will be to lead their Clan. However, certain lives, depending on the gift, such as Spottedleaf's life with the gift of love to Firestar, do not and instead give the warrior a much better feeling. Getting nine lives does not necessarily mean that a leader will live longer, but they can survive certain accidents or injuries that would claim the life of a cat. However, they cannot survive if they have major injuries such as the injuries Scourge gave Tigerstar. If a leader no longer wishes to be the leader, they must go to the Moonstone/Moonpool to revoke all but one life, so their deputy may have their full nine lives. Waspstar only had eight lives because Sootstar never officially retired at the Moonpool(despite the fact that Sootstar never recieved his extra eight lives at all). Lives During the leadership ceremony, nine lives are given to the new leader. Those lives are virtues or traits that the leader might lack in and aims towards making their leadership fair to all cats they lead. * Acceptance * Appreciating medicine cat's companionship * Adventure * Bravery * Certainty * Clear judgement of character * Clear sight * Compassion * Confidence * Courage * Curiosity * Endurance * Exploring beyond the borders * Determination * Duty * Faith * Farsightedness * Forgiveness * Friendship * Grace * Happiness * Healing * Honor * Honoring old Traditions * Hope * Humility * Humor * Instincts * Judgement * Justice * Listening to elders * Love * Loyalty * Mercy * Mentoring/Training young cats wisely * Mother's love * Nobility * Offering second chances * Patience * Pride * Protection * Putting their Clan above all others * Resilience * Selflessness * Strength * Strength to act without fear or judgement * Stubbornness * Sympathy and Understanding * Tireless Energy * Trust * Truth * Understanding not only warriors protect the Clan * Understanding that size isn’t everything * War and peace * The warrior code * Wisdom